Griffon Lefort
Griffon Lefort is a character that appears in Glitz N' Glam Brawl and was the sixth character announced for the game. Biography An accomplished Karateka hailing from Quebec, Canada. Most people underestimate Griffon due to her graceful looks and poise until they are quickly brought down by her powerful strikes. Her near-relentless fighting style and ability to adapt has brought her many a victory and she continues to test herself against the world's best fighters. Appearance Griffon is an young adult woman with fair skin, hazel eyes and long, black hair tied into twin tails. She has a slender, but fit built. She often wears dark makeup on her face and black polish on her nails. Outfits Griffon's main attire is a sleeveless, black gi with the pant legs cut above the ankles, the kyokushin patch embroidered on the left breast and the image of a white lotus on the back. The jacket is opened slightly to reveal a black sports bra bearing the fleur-de-lis. Her black belt has three yellow stripes denoting her rank with another fleur-de-lis underneath on the right side and her name stitched on the left. The belt itself looks to be worn around the edges. Lastly, Griffon wears a pair of white padded gloves and fights barefoot. Personality Griffon is calm and collected, bearing an attitude that most would see within a noble lady. She thinks highly of herself, but is careful not to get too over-confident. Despite her seemingly aloof nature, Griffon is rather friendly and enjoys good company with people she's comfortable with. Story History Griffon is the only child to Michael and Genevieve Lefort, a pair of doctors who often travel the world in order to help care for fighters who get injured during competition. Because of the nature of their jobs, Griffon was often left under the care of Shintaro Nishimura, a friend of the family who owns a kyokushin karate dojo in Mont-Fountaine. That was where she began to study kyokushin and developed a deep love for the art. Griffon received further training from a childhood friend of Shintaro named Kanako Hojo who took Griffon under her wing. Through Griffon's sheer aptitude for fighting - she had gained great success as she won multiple titles in kyokushin as well as defeated some of the world's strongest fighters and was eventually recruited by a retired kickboxer by the name Gerard Owens who hired her to join the infamous Battle Royale cafe where she would be sponsored and her excursions now being funded through a third-party. Pre Glitz N'Glam Brawl Two years prior, Griffon was invited to what she had believed to me a martial arts tournament in the Atlantic Ocean. It instead turned out to be a hoax by a mysterious organization who were using the fighters as test subjects to see who would be worthy in taking an experimental super drug. While fighting for survival, Griffon worked alongside Yuri-Oh and Luke Sherman and the three were able to end the experiments. Several months later, Yuri would move to Quebec alongside Luke and Griffon would take the young fighter under wing as her first apprentice. Random Trivia * Griffon is spiritually paganistic. * She knows three different languages - English, French and Japanese. * Griffon is romantically interested in both men and women. * Griffon creates a lot of her own clothing and is a fan of the Lolita and Strega fashions. * She is a third degree black belt Category:Characters Category:Glitz N' Glam Brawl